Can You?
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter meets a stranger in the bathroom of a club, and somehow they end up becoming VERY well acquainted. SLASH: CORUS.


**Title:** Can You?

**Summary:** Carter meets a stranger in the bathroom of a club, and somehow they end up becoming VERY well acquainted. SLASH: CORUS.

**Rated:** T for now!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Warnings: **This is **SLASH**. Meaning, **boyxboy love**. **Do not like, do not read. It's just that simple.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles_, Rick Riordan owns that pleasure.

* * *

Carter had no idea what came over him. At first he was out on the dance floor, minding his own business as much as a person grinding up on his friend could. He and a few others had been dragged out by Felix earlier that night who demanded that he get drunk, laid and danced until he dropped. Of course not in that particular order. In under an hour Felix had the two of them dressed and in the car, heading to the local hot spot. Despite the younger man's pension to gush about animals from his veterinarian classes, he also tended to live a life of sin. He drank and he sexed. No drugs thankfully. There was some weird Felix-explanations and penguins and- well Carter ignored it after his first sentence started off with 'Penguins'. The man was crazy for them; there was no nicer way of saying it.

So like the whirl-wind of penguin-obsessiveness that he is, Felix attacked his closet, pulling out his clubbing outfit before pushing him into the bathroom with a demand of 'change or die'. Choosing to not fight Felix on the matter, he got dressed in some tight leather pants which wisely made him go commando. Wearing boxers are just a no-go with these tight pants. As for the top, Carter couldn't be sure what Felix was thinking and since when did he own a muscle shirt the color of blood? He was pretty damn sure that he didn't own a single red thing.

Shrugging, he slipped it over his head, and looked himself over in the mirror. The outfit looked fantastic, he never doubted Felix on that. Felix was full of surprises. He grabbed his brush and worked it through his hair with quick efficient strokes. His mess of a hair easily being tamed into an acceptable clubbing style. When he opened the bathroom door, Felix flew in with accessories in his hand.

"Put these ones on. And hurry it up!"

Carter fumbled when the few chains were thrusted into his arms before Felix ran back out of the bathroom as if the fires of hell was on his heels. Looking down to see what was in his grasp he saw a chain that he could attach to his pants, a wrist guard and one of the earrings his sister had left at his house. If it weren't for the fact that one of his ears was already pierced, Carter would have thrown the little thing right back at Felix. For now, he slipped all the accessories on, finishing up with the dangling earring. To say Sadie left it, while the truth, wouldn't exactly explain why he had it. Sadie told him it was so they could identify themselves as siblings. A physical representation of their sibling status. Seeing as she was about to go across the country for some internship, he allowed it. The earring consisted off two parts. The front part was a thin chain that dangled an ankh. It was the Egyptian symbol for life. On the back of the earring dangled another string which had a small pyramid on it. It's brother that was in Sadie's ear at all times was it's exact twin. Sadie had bought the earrings purely on the fact that they were Egyptian. He had nothing against it, and in fact liked the earring. Looking his image over one more time, he nodded. He looked ready to go clubbing, and left the bathroom.

Felix then proceeded to rush him out of the apartment and into their shared car. Carter had to drive due to Felix's over abundance of joy and happiness that would not let him sit still. They got to the club in relative peace. And apparently they came at a good time too, the line was moving pretty steadily and they got in in no time. Felix already had his hand in his grip from when he dragged him from the car. The whole ten minutes they stood in line, Felix hadn't let go. Not that he minded, he was quite used to the habit. the two of them will never be couple, but it was nice to hold someone's hand. Even if that someone was acting like an overgrown child on a sugar rush.

Hand in grip, Felix dragged him out onto the dance floor where they proceeded to dance together. Another thing that, while questioning to their relationship status, was also strictly platonic. Two guys could totally dance up on each other without having any sexual thoughts whatsoever for their dance partner.

So what had come over him previously? Well that would have to be the fact that he was currently making out with some random guy he had met in the bathroom. That's right. Some random guy's tongue was down his throat making him moan like a wanton whore. His hands were around the guy's neck, keeping him close but his lean legs were wrapped around the stranger's waist as he rubbed himself shamelessly against the man. When those greedy lips left his own, he opened his eyes to stare at the man in confusion. One green eye and one grey eye stared back with unhidden desire. He just had to lean forward and lick those talented lips.

"Horus."

"What?" asked Carter, breath beginning to even out and his thoughts starting to form coherent thoughts again.

"My name. It's Horus," said the stranger again.

Carter nodded, not breaking eye contact. There was something about this man's eyes that seemed to set his blood on fire. It ignited him and urging him to continue on with what they were originally doing. His hips jerked before he was able to control them again. Horus smirked but didn't say anything. "Oh. Carter. I'm Carter."

Horus nodded, leaning in closer but not enough to connect their lips again. Not even when someone opened the door to the bathroom. He knew his cheeks flushed red as the club-goer gave them a quick look before rushing to the urinal to relieve themselves. A minute later with hands washed, they were gone and it was just him and Horus again. He wanted Horus to kiss him again so badly, that Carter was seriously contemplating making the first move himself. He actually would but despite the aphrodisiac power Horus' eyes had on him, there was still something that was making him cautious of the man. There was something _wild_ about him. The large hands holding him up against the wall clenched tighter onto his ass, surprising him so much that he let out a yelp/moan hybrid.

"You're really fucking sexy, ya know that?"

Carter threw his head back as those hands began to knead his ass cheeks in a slow massage. He couldn't take it anymore. With his arms still around Horus' neck, he pulled their lips those last few centimeters together. Horus didn't resist in anyway if the smirk that he could practically _taste_ was any indication. Normally a man being so smug would be a turn off, but with Horus it was different. He dropped his hands from around Horus' neck and began to unbutton the man's shirt, needing to feel skin. His hands slipped under the shirt and explored the broad shoulders before sliding over firm pecs and running over a finely chiseled abdomen. The skin was hot and tingled his fingertips, but that didn't stop him from moving his hands on to Horus' back, nails scraping red lines as Horus' lips suddenly began to suck on his adams apple.

"H-Horus," he moaned grinding down onto the prominent bulge that belonged to Horus. The moan that racked through Horus' body setting him further on edge. He dropped his legs and pushed Horus back a little, getting an angry growl from the man.

"What's wrong?" asked the suddenly gruff voice. Carter looked up into the slightly angry, slightly worried face. A smirk tugged at his lips as his hands began to fumble with Horus' pants, carefully unzipping them.

"Nothing's wrong perse…" he replied as he began to sink on his knees. Horus' expression instantly switched to one of hungry anticipation. He couldn't help but liken it to a predator of sorts. He dropped his gaze to the still covered bulge before him, hands gripping on to the opened pants and boxers. With a swift tug, he lowered them both and showed off Horus' large arousal. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip. Carter licked his lips once before taking the tip into this mouth, tongue swirling around the appendage.

Above him, Horus slammed his fists against the wall, leaning against it heavily and watched with his head tucked in between his arms resting against the wall. Due to the large arousal, he used this hands as well to work the man. He made sure to time his hand movements to the time he sucked and gave a particularly deep moan.

"Fuck Carter," growled Horus, reaching down to grab a fistful of Carter's hair. He didn't mind the strong hold nor did he resist the direction Horus gave him. The old man would know how to pleasure himself to the best ability, but once Carter felt he understood on his own, one of his hands dropped further down on the man's erection and gently brushed again the quivering balls on the base. Horus' hips jerked forward at the sudden touch, almost causing Carter to deep throat the man.

When Horus pulled him back up, pressing their bodies flush together, Carte couldn't stop the grin on his lips. Horus chuckled in reply, quickly working his hands on Carter's own pants. The skin tight leather pants somehow found their way on the ground and he with his hands on the counter and Horus crouching behind him, pushing a finger into his entrance.

"Ah!"

"You're really tight," observed Horus, working the finger in and out, creating a bit of a pattern. He whimpered but pushed back against the fingers wanting them to go deeper. Horus had to find that spot. That little bundle of nerves that left him seeing stars just by a small brush running over them. But seeing as Horus' was igniting his body in ways that he's never seen before, he was pretty damn sure that when Horus found that spot, he might just see God in his holy light.

A second finger joined the first, now scissoring to crate more space. His back arched, drawing the fingers in even deeper but still not reaching where wanted them to reach. "More," he begged, looking over his shoulder pitifully at Horus.

"One more finger," replied Horus, slowing down his average pace. Carter growled at the sudden slow pace and began to move his hips on his own. Horus' other hand grabbed his waist and kept it from moving. "Ah, ah. None of that." The tauntingly smug voice irked him, but what could he do? He had to suffer through the achingly slow pace until Horus decided to pick it up again. Horus took that exact moment to slip in a third finger and finally meeting his prostate with a single thrust of his fingers. A piercing scream fell from his lips as his body jerked from the sudden influx of pleasure. That bundle of nerves have finally been found and apparently that was what Horus was looking for too, for his fingers left his entrance.

"Spread yourself," hissed Horus. Carter stayed in his bent position over the counter but his hands grabbed his ass cheeks spreading them like Horus asked. The domination and control that Horus commanded were addicting. Horus' left hand was on Carter's lower back and his other holding his cock to align it with Carter's entrance. Without any real warning, Horus snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself into Carter. Horus let out a throaty groan as Carter carried out in pleasure, hips pushing backwards to take in more of Horus. He wanted him all. Horus pulled all the way, just the head still staying inside before snapping his hips forward again. Carter couldn't keep himself spread due to the force and had to hold on to the counter again, hazel eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

The door to the bathroom again, but Carter was to far enraptured to realize but Horus did. Not stopping his brutal pace, he looked for the to the bathroom door to where the other patron stood in tipsy surprise. The guy's eyes dropped from Horus' lustful eyes to Carter's writhing body before they came back up to Horus' now angry eyes. No one was allowed to see Carter so wanton. With promises of death shining in his eyes, Horus was able to get the buy out of the bathroom before Carter noticed.

"Fa-Fa- ah! Faster H-Horus," cried Carter, head thrown back as he demanded more. Horus' adjusted himself slightly and began to pound into Carter again, hips snapping quickly and efficiently, striking against Carter's prostate over and over again. it did not even take five seconds before Carter's was coming all over the sink. The muscles in Carter's ass clenched around Horus causing the man to come as well.

Horus, the first to come down rom their self-induced high, pulled himself out of Carter slowly, cum sliding out of the abused hole and down his thighs. Horus reached for some of the paper towel and cleaned Carter up before helping the younger man back into his pants.

He waited until the other was fully dressed before speaking, but Horus beat him to it,

"Buy you a drink?"

"Can't, I'm designated driver," explained Carter, but he grabbed onto Horus' arm, sidling up to him. "But I would fancy a dance."

Horus rose an eyebrow, possessive arm automatically dropping around Carter's waist. "Think you can handle another round?"

Carter hummed as he began to lead Carter out of the bathroom, confident smirk on his face. "Can you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa. Did I just write that? *slaps hands over flushed cheeks* I can't believe I just wrote this! Did you guys just _read_ what I _wrote_? It's fucking hot! *waves hands to cool face down* Who knows when something like this will ever come out again.

I'm back to my one-shots here and enjoying the simplicity that comes with it! No intricate details that I had to make sure will help the story along in later chapters or have Horus' nifty cell phone interrupted Horus and Carter. Nope. Just complete and utter…boy on boy! *squeal* I don't know where this came from and I'm not gonna question it


End file.
